moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind City
}} 'Stormwind City', or '''New Stormwind' is the largest city in the Kingdom of Stormwind and the seat of power of the House of Wrynn. It is located north of Elwynn Forest on Azeroth's northwest coast, in the heart of the King's Country. After the Third War, it has become one of the last great cities of the human race. The city itself has been rebuilt at least thrice, and is a marvel of human design and engineering. From the magnificent Cathedral of Light, which serves as a major spiritual hub, to the awe-inspiring Valley of Heroes, which commemorates the sacrifices of Stormwind’s loyal champions, the city truly represents the courageous heart of humanity. The city is teeming with merchants who cart around their exotic wares on the cobblestone streets. In Stormwind Harbor, massive ships regularly come and go to unload or load cargo and travelers from the docks. Though the city is bustling with trade and business, Alliance citizens can also find peace and relaxation in the preserved natural local attractions of the city and the recreational activities available there. Tourists and children can be found playing and fishing around the various canals, docks, and lakes through out the city. Many have even found tranquility outside the metropolitan districts in the more rural city outskirts. Racially diverse, heavily populated, an epicenter of culture and trade, Stormwind is acknowledged by many to be the very heart of the Grand Alliance. Primarily a human settlement, a fair number of high elves, dwarves, and even a few night elves and gnomes dwell here as well. Stormwind City is the home of the Wizard's Sanctum, the only remaining school of wizardry in the east, and the Cathedral of Light, the philosophical capital for those who follow the Holy Light. These edifices draw healers, priests, paladins and mages to the city, all of whom bolster Stormwind’s vast military. Its vigilant City Guard and Watch keep the peace within the city's towering stone walls and the elite Stormwind Royal Guard protect the monarchy and patrol the outlying region of Elwynn Forest on horseback. The House of Wrynn rules the city and kingdom from Stormwind Keep. House Wrynn employs a secret society known as SI:7, who are spies, assassins, and saboteurs loyal to the kingdom's cause. =Districts= ---- The capital of the Kingdom of Stormwind contains the following districts: * The Valley of Heroes, located at the gates of the city and is named such for the statues of heroes of the Second War such as Danath Trollbane, Turalyon and Khadgar. * The Trade District is located in the center of the city, and is where half of the city's banks, auction houses and inns, as well as the local gryphon master are located. In addition, people may find many outlets for their coin in the various shops nearby. * The Canals separate every district in the city. Fishermen may often be found on the many docks on the canals, as the freshwater fish is perfect for beginning fishermen. They are two fortifications, the Stormwind Stockades and the Stormwind Vault that may be found in the canals, where the kingdom's enemies are held prisoner. * Stormwind Harbor is located at the northernmost point of the city, bordering the Great Sea. It is the main naval base of operations for almost all Alliance fleet capabilities as well as a much needed port for merchants and transportation located in Stormwind. * The Old Town, located to the east, is the rebuilt remains of the village surrounding the base of the old Stormwind Keep before the First War. Though quaint, this district is a bit more rough around the edges with pickpockets, beggars and the impoverished trying to make a living in its alleys. * The Dwarven District, located to the northeast of the city is where the dwarves and the gnomes make their home. The air is thick with smoke and sparks, and the ground trembles with the pounding of anvils, but to many it feels just like a home should. The Dwarven District is also the entry point fo the Deeprun Tram, which travels between Stormwind and the city of Ironforge. * The Cathedral Square is the northernmost district of the city and is the location of the Cathedral of Light, the religious center for worship of the Holy Light as well as being the seat for the Church of the Holy Light. Other notable locations in the square include the city's orphanage and the city hall, which also serves as the headquarters of the Stormwind City Watch. * The Mage Quarter, located to the west of the Trade District is the location of the Wizard's Sanctum, which houses the Stormwind Circle of Magi. * The Lion's Rest is a park area overlooking the Great Sea connected to the Cathedral Square and Mage Quarter. It contains various plants, trees, waterfalls and paved cobblestone, and also holds two monuments dedicated to the fallen soldiers of the Alliance during the Battle of the Broken Shore. =Journals and Other Works= ---- *Journal of Na'avi Arisot =Gallery= ---- Stormwind Harbor.jpg|Stormwind Harbor. Trade District.jpg|The Trade District. Stormwind Cemetery.jpg|The Stormwind Cemetery. =References= ---- Adapted from Wowpedia. Category:Places Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Locations Category:King's Country Category:Cities Category:Stormwind City Locations